


Advantages of dating an Author

by suallenparker



Series: You've Got Mail Universe [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, PWP, You've got mail!AU, add on, reading sexy books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda reads a book she doesn't like but Phil makes everything better. Set half a year after You've Got Mail ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantages of dating an Author

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).



> I loved this prompt, little duck. I took it in maybe another direction than you might've imagined but I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for an awesome playdate!

Phil rested his book on his knees and looked at her over the edges of his glasses. “Did you just throw a book against the wall?” he asked.

“It deserved it.” Melinda glared at the book currently resting against the closet in her bedroom. Three months ago Phil and his cat Steve had moved in with her. Steve meowed outside of the bedroom. Ever since he moved in, he tried to charm his way into the master bedroom, but they both stood firm on their ground. The bedroom would stay human only territorial. Usually she loved reading in bed next to him on lazy Sunday mornings, but not tonight.

“Wanna talk about it?” Phil asked.

She sighed and crossed her arms. “It's supposed to be sexy but it's not.”

He grinned at her and put his book on the nightstand. “You're reading sexy stuff while in bed with me? Should I feel threatened or do you feel inspired?”

Melinda smiled and ran her right hand through his hair. “Inspired, of course.” Then she glared. “But not by _that_ book.” She said it like it was something toxic, which was exactly what it was! “That book tries to sell the sexual coercion of a young woman as romantic and desirable, plus the writing is crappy and the so called male love interest is a total creep and I would break both his arms if he ever so much tried to talk to Skye, who is in fact older than the main female character.” She sighed.

Phil took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “Want me to pick it up and hold it down while you punch it?”

She chuckled. “No, it's okay.”

He kissed her hand again. “Then can we go back to talking about you reading sexy things?”

“It was awful.” She shook her head. “It was harsh, without any space for her desire and she was only there to fulfill his needs.”

Phil caressed her arms. “That's crazy. Turning you on is half of the fun.” He kissed her. “Have I told you lately how much I love the sounds you make when I touch you?”

She moaned a little when he cupped her breasts through her thin silk nightie.

He kissed her throat. “That's the kind of sound I meant.”

“Tell me,” she breathed.

“Taking advantage of dating a writer, are you?” He chuckled. “I see.”

“You're so much better than any book.”

“If I could have the chance to replace something of ours with fiction, it would be the day we first met.” He stroked her nipples and kissed her. “Remember that day?”

She laced her arms behind his neck and nodded. “Yes.”

“You'd eat the brownie. I'd wait until you'd finish your half before I'd feed you mine. I'd ask for a kiss instead. You're so much sweeter anyway.” He nibbled on her bottom lip. “Would you let me kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“I would kiss you slowly, cradle your face in my hands and start with your lips to clean them of all the caramel, then I'd trace the seam of your mouth like this.”

She shivered under his touch. With a moan, she opened her mouth to him and tasted him. They had waffles for breakfast. She loved this man so much. His glasses knocked against her face, but she didn't care. But when he pulled away, he took them off and put them on the nightstand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

She shook her head and grabbed his shirt to pull him into another kiss. “More,” she whispered and ran her hands over his shoulders and to his bare arms. She loved his arms.

He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She swung one leg over his and straddled him. They both groaned when his erection pressed against her center.

This was why she loved Sunday mornings. “Tell me more,” she begged and kissed his throat.

“I'd nibble and suck and lick at your mouth until you'd sink against me with your hands on my shoulder blades.” He pulled up his knees behind her and she leaned against his legs. “

I love when you do that, when you turn so very soft in my arms,” he said. “I love that you trust me.”

She loved trusting him. She loved him.

He took the hem of her nightie and she lifted her arms, so he could pull it over her head. Then he caressed her naked upper half with both hands, paying extra attention to her breasts. She bucked against his hard erection. Part of her wanted to just pull his cock out and fuck him, but part of her wanted to continue playing.

“What would happen next?” she asked.

“I'd ask you to leave the fundraiser with me.” He smiled and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She keened.

“Would you?” he asked. “Leave with me so I could fuck you? Because I'd want that. I'd want to take you with me.” He licked over her throat. “But God, if you'd make noises like now, we wouldn't get far.” He moved his right hand to her ass and slipped it inside her panties so he could massage her bare flesh. “Maybe we'd make it to the wardrobe, maybe instead of letting me help you into your coat, you'd allow me to lift up your dress and take you against the wall.”

“Yes!”

He kissed her deeply before he continued, “I'd just do this,” He moved his hand from her ass to her front and pulled aside the crotch of her panties. “And I'd have complete access to your hot pussy.” His fingers grazed her swollen clit and she keened. “You're so fucking wet, love,” he groaned.

“Phil!” This was just so good! His hand on her breast, his fingers dancing over her folds while his hard cock pressed against her opening. She reached between them and lifted her hips. He groaned when she reached inside his sweatpants and pulled his cock out.

She moaned, when he took his hands off her to get a condom out of his nightstand. She stroked his erection and kissed his throat. Now that his touch wasn't distracting her, talking was easier again.

“I'd let you do that,” she said and nibbled on his ear while he opened the condom. “I'd wrap my legs around your waist and hold on to you.”

His hands joined hers and she had to let go, so he could apply the condom. So she wrapped her hands around his neck again and kissed him.

“I love having your cock inside me,” she whispered against his mouth and he groaned. “Put your cock in me,” she added and rocked her hips against his. “Fuck me!”

With another groan, he grabbed her hips and pushed his hot erection up inside her. They shared another kiss.

“I love when you ride me,” he said. “I love how you move, how you taste.” He nibbled at her collarbone and moved his hands from her hips to her ass. “Does that feel good, love?”

It felt wonderful! She took up speed and rode him harder.

“God, and I love how your face looks before you come!” He moved his right hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. “Come for me, Melinda!”

She did. She rode him, he bucked up against her, stroked her, massaged her ass, kissed her … he was everything. She fell apart with his name on her lips. He buried his face in the dip of her shoulder and came too. This was so much better than any book.


End file.
